


Various Sonny Carisi Imagines

by evs14u



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evs14u/pseuds/evs14u
Summary: My various Sonny Carisi Imagines from Tumblr.





	1. Jealous Carisi

“Alright that’s enough Carisi outside.” That snarky ass remark was the last straw; i could not have my detectives acting like this. Once we were safely outside, he turned to me. 

“What the hell Y/N?

“That is sergeant to you Detective,” adding more softly, “what has gotten into you. You have been acting like a man ape, who wants to pee all over his territory so the other man apes, who by the way have done absolutely nothing threatening.”

“I think you are mixing animals.” He wasn’t getting out of this with humor; I had not dismissed the thought completely to write him up for this douchebag behavior. 

“I do not care Carisi, what is this bullshit you are pulling with Nick?” Lowering my voice, I added “I thought I was done with all this macho crap, I thought one the benefits of dating an SVU detective is that they are past this sort of caveman like behavior.”

“He is just …”

“He is what? Giving me a hug, what are you the only one who is allowed to hug me now, remind me to send an email to the rest of my family Caroline: No longer hugging male members of Family. My dad is going to be pissed, if not my younger brothers.”

“That’s not it it’s just Nick.”

“Nick is what?” I was getting even angrier. 

“He seems… so close to you.” Oh here it was the age-old fragile male ego.

“Of course he is close to me, he is my cousin. We grew up on the same shitty block in the Bronx. When his dad got violent he came to our house, my mom, his tía, practically raised him.

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh. Which means yes Zara and Gilberto are my niece and nephew, why else would I go over there and watch them when Nick works late?”

“I thought.”

“You thought what that I am coming on to him through his kids?” And people thought women were crazy.

“I am sorry I don’t know what I was…”

“No you weren’t thinking, now go in there and apologize.” I felt like the teacher telling a naughty child to go apologize for slapping a classmate.

“I am sorry”

“Not to me dingbat, to Nick, you almost challenged him to a duel in there, and we know how that went for Hamilton.”

“I am sorry.” He lent down and kissed my forehead, with a smile. 

“I know now get back in their Sonny, the rapists of New York City aren’t going to catch themselves.”


	2. Drunk

If he had to read another report in Amanda’s illegible writing, or one with so many abbreviations like Fin’s he might actually go insane. Luckily at that moment Carisi phone rang. He smiled when he saw the display.

“Hey Doll.”

“You know what i did? I did something very hic bad” Oh she was drunk; he knew she had gone out with Amanda that night, but he hadn’t suspected they get this drunk.

“What did you do Kate?”

“I am drunk hic on the job.”

“Kat your shift ended two hours ago.”

“Uhh then it did. Hic I might have had a bit of tequila.”

“Just a bit?”

“I do not need your sarcasm young man.” 

“Yes doll, do you want me to come and pick you up?”

“I do think that that would be agreeable.” Her drunken personality always went from little giggly girl to old woman in 2 seconds.

“Where are you?” He grabbed his keys, he was secretly thankful that she had gotten this drunk, no more reports for him. 

“42 and second, wait was 42 or 24? Hic, I can never remember…”

He walked into the bar, and saw her immediately, she was hanging over the bar drinking another shot of tequila.

“Hey there doll, ready to go home?”

“Nope let’s drink to… I don’t know, i mean we are both still alive and sexually active, even after working for a long time at SVU. Do you think Olivia still has sex? Uhh I bet Tucker gives it to her good.” She smiled slyly; he had to get her out here now, before she torpedoed her own career. 

“Ok doll lets get you out of here every cop in the city is looking at you right now.” He lifted her over his shoulder and started to carry her. About half way home she piped up.

“I mean she does have a kid, Noah is the cutest. We should get one.”

“Get what?”

“A baby, silly.” Sonny was stunned he had never brought up kids because he thought he knew her answer.

“I don’t think you can buy one at the store.”

“But how cool would that be? And you could customize it and all but there would probably be some ethical issues there.” After that she passed out. He put her to bed and left a bucket next to their bed. The next morning he saw her pad into the kitchen, a complete mess.

“Good morning sleepy head.” 

“Ugh I don’t want to talk about it I already got an email from 1PP asking me if I need another psych eval.”

I know your heads pounding, but about what you said last night.”

“Yeah I have already sent Liv an apology.”

“No the other thing. He had to know if she was serious about this. 

“I thought we agreed that would have some ethical issues.”

“No, the idea of us… As parents.”

“I guess it’s true what they say, alcohol reveals your true intentions.”

“What does that mean?” He was more confused than at the beginning of last night. She only winked at him and said, “come on we have get to breakfast.”


	3. Netflix and Chill

“I am out, this is too much heat, today is the day I go insane. Why does it have to be so hot, you would think that think in a city that houses some of the top companies in the world we could find one guy that could invent something to keep us cool… oh wait that has already been invented.” A heat wave had hit new york, and it seemed like the worst in years, Sonny and I sat on our couch stripped almost full naked.

“What is that?” Sonny looked at me inquisitively.

“Air conditioning, air conditioning, air conditioning!”

“Now you are just a crazy girl shouting air conditioning.” Taking my hand he added, “come on we just have to take our mind off the hea….”

“How? It is all around us it is making everything stick to everything.”

“How about something cool?” he went to the freezer in our new apartment. We had just moved in so the only things we had were a fridge, a mattress and the TV.

“Wait what are you doing?”

“I am getting our newly bought ice packs, doll.”

“Oh Sonny, my dear you are a genius.” I had never loved him more than in that moment.

“Yeah, I know, how attached are you to these frozen peas?”

“Not at all,” all I cared about was cooling off. He brought out what seemed like the entire aisle of frozen foods section at Costco, but I welcomed it.

“Hey I know what will make you feel better?” He had just sat down, after carefully applying all the frozen foods for maximum cooling.

“What.”

“How about we watch part of that Ken Burns’ documentary on the Roosevelts?”

“Wait you would watch that with me?” 

“Of course I can always know more about dead old white guys.” He smiled he knew how much that usually would wind me up, but today it was just too hot.

“Hey, they were important dead old white guys.”

As I started the documentary, Sonny started giggling, “What is it?” 

“We are currently Netflix and Chilling.” I rolled my eyes, I might hate the heat, but spending it with Sonny made it almost bearable.


	4. Cheesy Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to have been a surprise, you had already picked out the cheesy announcement you wanted to use.

You had never wanted it to go down like this. It was supposed to have been a surprise, you had already picked out the cheesy announcement you wanted to use. But being married to a cop, made life… unpredictable. You were constantly worried, but also so happy to see him so happy in his work. He had bounced around a lot of precincts before finding SVU, but he had really taken to them. But now I was sitting in the waiting room of the doctor.

“Honey I don’t really feel well enough to get the shot today”

“You have to, if you want to be reauthorized to visit Noah. After that vaccine scare, Olivia is mandating everyone get vaccinated for every disease known to man.”

“I know i just…”

“You aren’t usually afraid of needles…” He looked confused, I couldn’t blame him, I must look insane right now.

“”It’s not the needles.”

“What is it?”

“I just feel kind of off,” i said rubbing my stomach for effect.

“Come on you can tell me.” I cut him off.

“I know, I can’t but i don’t know what it is…”

“Come on, doll.” He looked at me, and I almost melted. Almost.

“Just drop it ok, I’ll make another appointment.”

“Come on you can tell me everything you know about that time I had diarrhea on that flight. How bad can this be? Did you get an STD? I know we get tested every six months, or is something worse, like did you get a worm from that Brazilian place you went to with…” I couldn’t keep myself from boiling over.

“No I’m pregnant ok. I am with child; I am going to be a mother. We are having a child, and you are the father, so you’re on the hook sonny boy.” I must have looked insane to onlookers, and then the realization crashed down.

“YN calm down you are going to be fine. We are going to be fine, we are having a kid! Oh my god, we are going to have baby proof everything!”


	5. Tortellini Alfredo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey how was court?” I heard Sonny call, as I took of my heels.

“Hey how was court?” I heard Sonny call, as I took of my heels.

“I won as always. That public defender looked like he was about to cry, and I was a bit happy about it.”

“If I didn’t know how good you where I would think that you were an over bloated…” He must have seen the expression on my face because he quickly changed tempo. “Wonderful lawyer who helps… nope even I can’t sell that.”

“Funny.” I took off my suit, and took the old NYPD t-shirt from Sonny.

“How was work?”

“That asshole Boris Johnson got off.”

“Yeah the others were talking about that today. If it makes you feel better, the firm is thinking about taking her case pro bono.”

“Good, at least she has a shot at a settlement.”

“Yeah it might just make recovery a bit easier.” Money couldn’t erase what that lowlife had done to her, but it could at least help her pay medical bills. 

“I made you dinner.” He led me into the kitchen.

“Did you make me…”

“Tortellini Alfredo? Yes.”

“Every now and then I am reminded why I married you.”

“And to top it all off I poured you a scotch.”

“Ahh Johnny Walker you are my favorite.”

“I thought I was your favorite?” He pulled me in into a hug, with a fake pout on his face.

“You are a close second, this is just what I needed after a day of merger paperworker.”

“I was thinking today, how would you feel about moving to the D.A. office?” This old chestnut, I knew he wanted me to, and there were days that I wanted to but not today.

“Come on you know we can not take that pay cut, and I love my job.”

“The merger…”

“That isn’t my full day. plus why do you want this so bad. Do you really think my soul is in peril?” We both had been raised strictly catholic, while he had stayed the alter boy, I had rebelled.

“No but I think you could do some real good.”

“Let me think about it.” I knew my answer, but I needed to pacify him… for now.

“Ok how about you and I take this wonderful evening out the bedroom.” Ahh now I knew why he cooked. Even though deep down I knew he had done it because he loved me, and not because he wanted to have sex.

“To the bedroom, but you have to understand, there will be, under no circumstances, sex for you at the end of the evening.”

“Why?” He looked surprised and a bit sad. 

“Because I am not an over bloated anything.”


	6. Encore (semi-NSFW)

“Look I am so sorry.” I said as I was trying to cover myself with a sheet. 

“Why?” he looked confused, as if this was normal, and I saw a smirk creeping into his features, he rested his chin on my pelvic bone. 

“Because it was sudden and I couldn’t control it, and well you got splashed.” I was turning redder but the second, I mean the conditions has been perfect I was tired and horny, this had been easy pickings. 

“I have never been splashed with something sweeter.” His smile had gone fill cherisher cat, and he did a quick lick of his lips. Was he trying to kill me?

“Still it was… well a surprise.”

“If every surprise is like that sign me up. Plus I quite like that I have that effect on you doll.“ I felt the corners of my mouth twitch, this was Sonny’s gift make me feel better even if I am mortified.

“Do you now?”

“Yeah and since you were so shocked, it means it has never happened before, which in turn shows that I am the only one who can bring you that kind of pleasure.“ 

“Great work detective, but once might have been a fluke, the question is can you make it a repeat performance?”

“Oh I promise doll there will be 8 shows a week for the rest of eternity. Now let’s see if we can’t get an encore.“


	7. Whole Foods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end this was Sonny’s fault, he had wanted to go to Whole Foods, and everyone knows that Whole Foods is the the devil. But Sonny had insisted so I had relented.

In the end this was Sonny’s fault, he had wanted to go to Whole Foods, and everyone knows that Whole Foods is the the devil. But Sonny had insisted so I had relented. 

“Y/N how are you?” I turned around to see my ex-boyfriend Charlie, and I knew this wasn’t going to end well, but I put on my best smile anyway.

“Oh Charlie.” I desperately looked around for Sonny, but he was nowhere to be found, probably looking at the prices on asparagus water.

“Still working at SVU?” He had never liked my job, always making comments on how a woman shouldn’t do a man’s job, or discrediting a victim. I was now not even sure why I dated him. 

“Yeah, and how are you?” 

“Good, just got a promotion. You are now looking at the Vice President of north east managing all accounts.”

“Congrats.” What he never told anyone was that his dad owned the company, and the only reason he stayed was because no one else would have him. 

“You know you and I should get a drink sometime.” 

“Sorry I don’t think so…” God, why was I so nice to this guy. 

“Why not?” 

“Because I know what your goal is. You want to sleep with me, and then…” 

“You broke up with me!” He took a step closer, but I stood my ground. 

“I had to because you decided to cheat on me with my best friend.”

“She wanted it.” She had, she also hadn’t been a good friend. 

“That wasn’t the point, the point was you cheated and I ended it. Now every time you see me you decide that you want to try it one more time. The issue this time is that I have a boyfriend, and so we will not be having dinner or drinks. We will simply part ways.”

“Oh come on you know you like me when…” 

“I suggest you get your hands off my girlfriend.” Sonny had finally put down the dumb celery water, and now I felt his arm snaking around my side. 

“What are you gonna do about it?”

“Well last time I checked what you were doing is assaulting an officer and that my friend is a felony. So get your hands of my girl or I will arrest you.” He simply raised his hands and backed away, I turned up and smiled at him.

“You ok doll?” 

“I am with you here, but no more Whole Foods.”


	8. Dinner For Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning.” I turned over to see Sonny already getting ready for work.

“Good morning.” I turned over to see Sonny already getting ready for work. 

“and to you.”

“That was an eventful weekend.”

“Who knew so much could go wrong when Noah decided braid Jesse’s hair?” The weekend was supposed to just Sonny and me but Noah’s birthday party had run long and well we made up for lost time. “I don’t wanna go to work.”

“That’s what happens when you trade your shift with Fin.” What I left out was that he had traded so we could have the weekend together. 

“You traded with Dodds.”

“Yeah which means I work the graveyard shift on Tuesday, but it means I get to sleep more right now, and an added bonus I can see you get ready a feast both for the eyes and my sense of humor.” He was throwing on his socks and grabbing his tie from the nightstand.

“Ok when I get home Ill make you dinner.”

“Why I can do it, you have to go catch criminals all day I’ll cook tonight.”

“You don’t have to.” 

“Why shouldn’t I though?”

“No reason I just…” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“You think I can’t do it?” He was raising my heckles, and he knew it. 

“Of course I think you can do it I…”

“You really don’t think i can do this? Ok Sonny-boy lets go. I will cook tonight, and you will eat it, and if you like it then you shut up. If you don’t you get to lord it over me.”

Sonny POV

It had been a long day, and Sonny was not looking forward to dinner, he loved YN but she had never shown any skill in the kitchen, and the thought of cooking was…

“Dinner is served.”

“Wow it doesn’t look burnt.” He kissed her quickly and looked down at the table. 

“Excuse me?”

“What I was expecting the very worst.”

“And I thought the worst was your kitchen in flames, I am sorry to disappoint.”

“I had the FDNY on standby just incase.” She rolled her eyes at him, and spend the pot in front of him.

“This is pumpkin and potato soup with bacon bits then a salad and then home made cookies for desert.” He took the first spoonful and thought he was in heaven she could cook. 

“Wow this is…”

“A lot of work, and yes but I am happy to do it for you.” 

“and to prove me wrong?” 

“That is an added bonus.” He pulled her down by the pocket of her apron and kissed her. Her hair fell into his face, and he could smell the day’s work, her wonderful strawberry shampoo, and something he couldn’t quiet place but that was uniquely hers. He knew from that moment on that it would be her till the end of the line.


	9. Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sonny Carisi, please tell me that my eyes are deceiving me and you didn’t just walk out of that conference room?” I had been at the courthouse dropping off files for Barba, when I had seen him.

“Sonny Carisi, please tell me that my eyes are deceiving me and you didn’t just walk out of that conference room?” I had been at the courthouse dropping off files for Barba, when I had seen him. 

“Y/N…”

“No you just walked out that conference room with O’Dwyer, and why would an SVU detective talk to the DA. We don’t have any open cases with him? Did something happen while I was out? Who got hurt?”

“No one.”

“Then tell me what you were doing in there.”

“Nothing.” He started to fidget, I had no idea how he got into the academy.

“So you decided to have afternoon tea with the District Attorney?”

“No you know what that was about.”

“I do, but I want you to say it.”

“Why?”

“Because i need to hear you say it.” I crossed my arms, I knew he would rather do anything else, even paperwork, just to get out of this.

“I was expressing interest in a job…”

“Interest or an interview?”

“It wasn’t a formal interview.” He said quickly, as if he had found a lifeline out of this conversation.

“So what was it.”

“He was hearing me out… to see if I wanted to leave SVU.”

“So a job offer?” I could feel my temper rising again, and he saw it too.

“Y/N.” I couldn’t be mad at him, I was just sad. 

“I thought you were happy.”

“I am.”

“Obviously not.”

“What happened to “I took an oath to protect and serve”. With Mike…. with us being a man down, and Liv dealing with the aftermath of… you want us to lose another member/” Mike and I had been very close, he had helped me the most when I had first come to SVU. With us starting at the same time it was good to have a friend in such a tight knit group. 

“No I just.” I saw his shoulders slump.

“You just what?”

“I passed the bar.”

“Yes thank you I was there.”

“I am a lawyer.”

“So…”

“Why shouldn’t I be one?”

“You are.” I felt completely lost. 

“I have this and I want to use it.”

“You can use it at…”

“No I can’t I spent way too long and way too much money on this not to use it.” My face softened into a smile.

“Ok.”

“What?” He looked surprised, I never went down without a long fight. 

“Ok fine, I see your logic, and I agree.”

“I won?”

“Even blind squirrels find nuts.” I smirked and then pulled him close, putting my head against his chest. “I am sorry I overreacted.”

“I should have told you, and I love you.”

“And I you.”


	10. Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is YN?” I had been pacing for a good ten minutes. My head shot up.

“What is YN?” I had been pacing for a good ten minutes. My head shot up.

“What?”

“You’re mad about something.”

“I am not mad.”

“How long have you and I been married?”

“3 years, why?”

“So you would think that I would know you.” 

“You do, you are just wrong this one time.”

“I’m not, just tell me.” He pulled me, by my waist, onto the couch. 

“You are doing the wrong thing by taking that meeting with the D.A.’s office.” Now that was out.

“What the hell?” He had jumped up, though he looked like he hadn’t planned it.

“I think…. You are leaving the team at the wrong time.” I pulled him back onto the couch.

“I am not leaving…”

“But you’re thinking about it.” I had seen it the day he had gotten his results.

“But you are…”

“Yes I am a corporate lawyer, but that’s me. I don’t have a soul. You… Sonny you were bouncing between precincts and none of them liked you. But now you are going on three years at SVU, which for you is unheard of. Are you willing to throw all of that away?”

“I want to use…” 

“I get that, but with Mike…”

“Don’t” I knew before Mike’s going away party. Sonny had thought about talking to Liv, but… everything had changed. 

“It’s true, and I am pretty sure the rumors about Rafael applying for a judgeship are true. You really want to hang Liv out to dry like that?” I knew that hit home. That was Sonny Carisi for you, annoying as hell but when you let him in he would protect you till his last breath.

“Why shouldn’t I take the opportunity?”

“Because you love it at SVU. I see the way your face lights up after a good day, and because after three years on this job you still take it really hard when a case goes sideways. A job that robs the best of their humanity, and you has managed not only to keep yours but your compassion keeps increasing. Sonny you are doing so well, why change that? Is it the pay imbalance I thought you were over that…” Yeah my paychecks had a couple more zeros.

“I don’t want to…”

“End up like one of those housewives with a PhD in biochemistry?” He smiled. “You won’t, all I am saying is that SVU needs someone like you, and what if Amanda takes the sergeant’s exam. Who is going to work for her? Fin he is going to need grandpa leave at some point or at least reduce his hours. What about Noah? I want Liv to be able to see her son every now and then. You and I don’t have kids yet.” I saw the look on his face. “And I know that is because I am not ready yet, but my point is that until I am shouldn’t you devote your time elsewhere.” 

“But it’s not your…”

“It isn’t, but it is our future and yes you can make your own decision. I am only saying you should think about the impact you having on others.” I pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I know but…”

“How about this, go talk to Barba and ask him for his advice?” 

“You don’t really like Barba.”

“I like him just fine. Do i think I could improve everything he is doing in the courtroom? Yes, but that’s me. You love your job. Any job switch you do now will put you at the bottom of the ladder again. I will support you in whatever way I can. I just don’t want you to rush into anything, because I can’t actually risk you becoming an actual housewife.“ I saw him give me a small smile.

“No could you imagine? YN take your shoes off at the door. YN don’t leave your briefs on the table. YN that is your third class of whiskey…. It would be the end of our relationship, and I am not going to explain to your mother that it was unfolded laundry that undid our marriage.”

“I say most of that now.”

“True but at least now you have a job to distract from the majority of my issues.”


	11. Flower Shop Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They aren’t going to like me.” I whined as we stepped on the Staten Island Ferry. Sonny put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

“They aren’t going to like me.” I whined as we stepped on the Staten Island Ferry. Sonny put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

“They are going to love you because I love you.” I rolled my eyes, there was Sonny being optimistic.

"That’s not good enough.”

“Is this about the memo you wrote last week?” I shouldn’t have written it, but I had had no idea that I was going to be meeting Sonny’s parents the next week.

"Yeah their son is a cop how do you think they are going to react?”

“But this cop loves you.” He kissed the top of my head, how could he be so cheery on my death march?

"Look it’s not only you, half your family are cops.” Sonny’s family practically bled blue. His father, all his uncles, and even his grandfather had been on the force.

"So what?”

“They aren’t going to like me.” I could hear the funeral bells toll. 

"They won’t say anything.”

“Let’s get this straight. Your family who as lived in New York for the past two hundred years? Your family in which, every generation has had at least two cops if not more, is going to like me a political operative who just wrote a memo eviscerating the NYPD for police brutality and corruption?” His smile cracked a little.

"Alright, you might not have the best odds, but we just won’t talk about politics.” I was confused how could they not ask…

“They know what I do, right?” I asked hesitantly. Then there was a moment of embarrassed silence. I almost screamed.

"You didn’t tell them what I do?”

“No and I might have told them you’re a flower shop assistant.” That’s why he had been avoiding me this morning, when I wanted to talk about that night’s dinner.

“A flower shop girl? What in the name of ever loving fuck were you thinking?”

“It’s going to be fine.“

“How exactly is it going to be fine? I know nothing about flowers.”

“I did tell them you’re from Connecticut and that you went to the Cass School Floral Design.”

“Last I checked I graduated Magna cum laude from Yale Law School, and will one day work for the first female president when I get her elected in four years.” 

"I know all that.” He was trying to smooth this over. Then a terrible thought hit me.

“Are you ashamed of me?”

“No.” I thought that answer was weak. 

“Don’t lie to me. You’re ashamed, you can say it. My feelings won’t be hurt.”

“I am not ashamed, I just don’t want go through…” I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes.

“…The hassle of explaining all of this to them. Got it.” I turned away; I was not going to cry.

"Y/N I don’t mean…”

“Don’t worry about it.” My voice was steadier than I felt. 

“Y/N.”He tried again, but I pulled out my phone. I needed to get ready to play a part.

“No it’s fine. Excuse me, I have go and learn about flowers now.”

The rest of the way there was spent in silence. I read everything I could about flowers in those twenty minutes, and was hoping to God that I wasn’t going to be asked about the details of putting together an arrangement.

Sonny’s mother opened the door and threw her arms around her son.

“Oh Sonny there you are, I thought you weren’t coming.” We were late because I had stopped a block away to try and look through the window of a flower shop, to get some sort of inspiration. Sonny’s mom was a jolly woman, wearing what looked like a self-knitted sweater.

"Sorry, I couldn’t get away from work, there was a woman who wanted to desperately to pick the right centerpieces for her daughter’s bridal shower.” Sonny’s mother seemed to buying the story, because she beckoned us inside. 

While taking our coats she asked. “What did she end up going with?” Shit. What had I read…

"Oh a beautiful vintage one with roses, ranunculus, jasmine, sweet peas, flowering jasmine, maidenhair ferns, and fritillaria.” I had no idea how I had remembered all that. 

“That sounds lovely.”

“Your father is back here.” She led us to the living room, and there on the couch he sat with his cane. He had broken his leg pursuing a suspect down 10th avenue, in the last six months of a 40 year career.

“You must be Y/N.” He held out his hand. I took it and gave it a firm shake, he seemed impressed. 

“I am, good to meet you sir.”

“Just call me Bob.” A little while later when we were all gathered around the dinner table Sonny’s mom brought out dinner.

“Oh I love lasagna.” His mom smiled.

“Sonny told us we thought you might like it.”

“Thank you.”

The rest of dinner went well. I made up some more bullshit about flowers and they seemed to buy it. The sooner we were out of here the better, but then came desert. As we were digging in Bob said.

“You know Sonny you really should have a word with that woman.”

“Which woman?”

“From the senator’s office. The one who wrote that horrible memo.” I felt my cheeks going red. 

“No, I don’t think that’s right. She was just voicing her opinion.”

“While you’re risking your life and all she is doing is sitting pretty and writing snarky comments. I mean you were almost shot a couple of weeks ago.” His mother got up and fretted around him for a minute before he got her to sit down again.

“Ma, I’m fine.” I knew this wasn’t going to hold for long.

“I know that but it could have been so much worse.” She almost got up again.

“We just want you safe son, and so does YN.” It had been the worst hour of my life when I hadn’t known if he was alive or dead. All the reports were just talking about Liv, nothing on Sonny. Then they turned on me.

“What do you think of this memo?” I went with the safest course of action: denial. 

“Oh I haven’t read it.” Of course Bob jumped in to explain.

“This horrible woman wrote all about how the NYPD is apparently wasting resources. I say anything to keep my familt safe. So what do you think? I mean your shop is right outside sonny’s precinct.” How did owning a pretend flower shop make me an expert on police spending?

“I wouldn’t presume to know.”

“Come on the whole city has an opinion from what Sonny tells us you have a strong opinion on everything.” That’s what you get from having a good relationship with you mother. 

“Well, I understand her point. The numbers don’t add up, plus the surface to air missile they requested last month was insane. Plus there are tons of programs that we are funding that never see the light of day.”

“We…?” Shit. I recovered quickly.

“As the taxpayers.”

“So you support her?” It was all going to come out now. 

“I…” but Sonny cut me off. 

“Look Ma Pa, Yn is the author of the memo.” He looked down at me apologetically/ “You were right I was afraid to tell them who you are, but I am not ashamed of you. I love you and I don’t care what people think.” From that moment onward I knew it was it would be me and him till the end of the line.


	12. Shells and Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about standing in your underwear, in a cold interrogation room, makes you reevaluate your life.

Something about standing in your underwear, in a cold interrogation room, makes you reevaluate your life.

Amanda held up two different types of shimmering fabric, indicating I should pick what to wear to this undercover O.P.. I knew I had to go under cover. I knew that Greenblatt’s organization was trafficking young girls through the Peninsula Hotel. That didn’t mean I looked forward to this underwater themed costume party.

I needed to “appeal” to the guests. So it was time to put on a mermaid costume. Amanda put the tape measure round my hips to make sure the top of my fin would sit perfectly. They certainly hadn’t trained us for this at the academy.

You could say a lot about working at SVU, it was grueling and sometimes downright terrifying, but it was never boring. I looked down at Amanda

“At least I’m getting a custom outfit.” 

“Yeah our undercover closet doesn’t cover mermaid costumes. Plus, this costume isn’t something that should be ill-fitting.” I wasn’t sure what I was going to do with this outfit when I was done. Burning it seemed like the best option at the moment.

“Yeah, can’t have my shells explode everywhere. Though it might distract these assholes long enough for me to get the truth out of them.” I saw a quick movement in the corner of my eye. Sonny had, probably without thinking, started towards me.

“I’m going to ask one last time: is there any other way we can do this?”He said trying to impose some sort of calm into his voice. I rolled my eyes. He had been saying this for two days, ever since I had volunteered for the operation.

The overprotective boyfriend schtick was getting to a point where it was more annoying than sweet. It didn’t help that no one in the squad knew about our relationship. We didn’t need another IAB review at SVU.

“Why do you care so much Carisi?” Amanda asked smirking. She kept asking innocuous questions. Suggesting setting me up with one of her friends who were coming up from Atlanta. 

“Because we are putting Y/N out as bait.” I loved Sonny, and his beautifully expressive face. He was so different than all the other cops. Men trying to hide their deep emotional issues by becoming angry cops.

“She has backup.” I hadn’t realized Fin had walked into the room. I tried to send Sonny the covert look of “Shut the fuck up.”

“And she has just as many years on the force as you do so so back off.” I said sarcastically, still hoping Sony would stop this stupid act. “We want to get this guy, and if that means I have show a bit more skin than I would at church, who cares?”

I saw Sonny blush, and I smiled to myself. I loved making him blush. One day I had pushed it too far by teasing Sonny with something about him being a bad kisser, and he had taken the opportunity of the empty elevator just to prove me wrong. He had been proving me wrong ever since.

I was pulled out of my memories by Amanda looping the measuring tape around my chest. I saw a devious smile spread across her face.

“Hey Y/N what’s your size?” I raised my eyebrows at her. “For the report.” I rolled my eyes, of course. NYPD had to know everyone’s exact measurements we wouldn’t want someone to steal a shell bra. 

“34-B.” I replied absentmindedly. I felt the mood in the room clearly shift. I had just said something… important? “What?”

“Nothing, just a lot women seem to have that chest size these days.” Fin said, smiling at Carisi.

“What are you doing researching bras?” 

“Oh it wasn’t me. Sonny here was looking…” Shit, but the best way to lie to cops is to just tell them most of the truth.

“That was me. My stupid underwire kept poking me, and at some point I just needed to get new ones.”

“Why Sonny’s computer?”

“It was that day that drunk couple spilled Orangina on my keyboard and fried the dumb thing. Why do you guys care?” I knew they wouldn’t let this go. It was more of a delaying game than anything else. 

“Sonny told is a friend had googled it.”

“We’re friends right?” I tried to get Sonny to jump in, but he had chosen this moment to remain silent.

“Then why didn’t he…”

Amanda was interrupted by Benson sticking her head in and asking. 

“You guys almost done?” We nodded.

We followed her out the door, but not without Amanda leaning over and whispering “saved by the bell,” with a wicked smile on her face. 

The shimmering fabric and the badly constructed shells worked. Greenblatt and his entire organization would be going away for a long time.

Sonny was standing outside watching these guys being led away by the FBI. SVU did the heavy lifting and the feds took credit, what else was new?

“Hey…” he said slowly still looking at Special Agent We-Have-Jurisdiction extolling the efforts of the FBI, making us just a footnote. 

I didn’t care. It was a beautiful day in the city so I wrapped my arms around Sonny and placed a kiss on his chest. He smiled down at me and kissed me, but after only a couple of seconds of blissful oblivion he pulled away.

“We shouldn’t be doing this at work.”

“I took down an international crime ring with just a sparkling tail and a shell bra. I can do whatever the fuck I want.” I pulled him back down by way of his tie. All I wanted to do was go home, and do all the things that would force all the officers around give us citations for public indecency.

“What if we get caught?” He asked, but this time he didn’t stop kissing me.

“Who cares? Carpe Diem right.” I pulled him closer, and ‘accidentally’ ground my hips into him. 

“Are you drunk?”

“Only with my love for you.”

“Y/N?”

“I’m just happy. You know how winning makes me… flirty.” That was the understatement of the century. The night Sonny had passed the bar… well there is nothing like a night you need to carb up for.

Neither of us heard or saw the read of the squad approaching. “Y/N we need your report by 10 am tomorrow. I want Barba to try these guys as soon…Oh it seems we’re interrupted…” We must be a sight. Two adult detectives in their thirties, making out as if this was the last night before graduation.

Olivia turned to Fin and said “Pay up.” I rolled my eyes. Of course Olivia knew. 

“Damn I thought they were just acting like two sexually frustrated teenagers…”

“You weren’t wrong about that.” Amanda said winking, and giving me a look clearly saying “tomorrow you are telling me everything.”

Olivia gave us an approving smile and said “Go home detectives, enjoy your win, and Y/N that report can wait till Monday.”

Enjoy ourselves we did.


	13. Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey you ok?” Sonny asked as he sat down next to me at the bar.

“Hey you ok?” Sonny asked as he sat down next to me at the bar. 

“Yeah.” Though my face definitely didn’t show it. I wanted him to sit down and comfort me, and luckily, he did exactly that. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It turns out I have outlived my use.” That’s what he had said. He had texted me our breakup. 

Sonny gave me a confused look.

“I can no longer advance his career.”

“Wait that dickhead?” For some reason that hurt. It shouldn’t have but it did. 

“I knew what I was getting into. I knew he was trouble. I knew we were just blowing off steam. I got carried away, not him.” It was supposed to be a quick thing. Exercise and an orgasm. Sonny looked exasperated.

“Y/N come on you can’t be serious. Was he at least man enough to say it to your face?” I liked Sonny, he had this old-fashioned view of the world. The one where men held doors open for women, and helped old ladies across the street. 

“No, text.” 

“I am going over there.” Defending my honor, how charming.

“No, you’re not, because assault is a crime.”

“I know assault is a crime.” 

“You just got your license to practice.” Assault was one sure way to get his license revoked.

“I am not gonna go over there.” He said in a monotone voice.

“Good boy. Now drink.” I signaled the bartender.

“What are we having?” Sonny’s old demeanor returning. 

“Whiskey.”

“Just a beer for me please.” He looked me up and down. “How much have you had?”

I shrugged. “Not much.” Then the bartender betrayed me when he signaled three.

“You have had three of these and you’re still standing?”

“I can hold my liquor. It’s something I learned at law school.” He gave me a look. I guess Fordham didn’t have private clubs and alumni dinners. “You have to smooze the higher ups. So, when you get invited to parties you have to be able to keep up.”

“There are days I am thankful I went to night school.”

“You couldn’t have hacked it at Harvard. “He looked offended, but I smiled.

“No, you are too good of a person and have way too much honor. That shit is competitive, and people are ready to walk over dead bodies to get to the finish line.” He gave me another disbelieving look, but moved on.

“Any bloodthirsty stories, were you a cut-throat bitch?”

“I don’t need help to get ahead.” I had always prided myself on that, but it wasn’t the whole story. So, I added. “I was naive enough to let someone walk over me. She was sweet to me the first day, and we were attached at the hip for the next three years. But when it came time graduate she stabbed me in the back.”

“What did she do?” the eager showing clear on his face. Always the detective, but he seemed to catch himself. “If you don’t want to…”

“It’s fine. She made sure that she got a higher grade than me on the last paper we wrote, and with that took the valedictorian spot.”

“When you mean made sure?”

“She was lucky he wasn’t too old, just a lightweight and easily persuaded by sweet young women.”

“I hope you buried her.” I smirked at that.

“In a manner of speaking.”

“Do I have to call Liv?”

“I just made sure that she didn’t get the clerkship she badly wanted.”

“Cold.”

“I told you wouldn’t hack it at Harvard.”

“Can you imagine Barba?”

“I can.” Thinking back to the younger Barba. He was pretty much the same. The same fire and passion. 

“No, Rafael was a guest lecturer a couple of times. Back then he worked at the Southern Poverty Law Center.”

“How is Barba as a teacher?”

“Good. No bullshit and no self-aggrandizement. If the DA’s office ever got the better of him. I know there were a lot of universities that would hire him.”

We sat in comfortable silence for a while. I signaled the bartender for another, but Sonny waved him off.

“Let’s get you home.”

“No, I am good. I’ll find a cab.” I said staggering to my feet.

“I’m not letting you this drunk into a cab.”

“I can take care of myself.” I pulled out my phone to get an Uber.

“I know you can, but I don’t want you to go home alone. We’ll split the cab.”

“What going to have your way with me detective Carisi?” His face turned to disgust.

“You really think I would…”

“No, I don’t. I just always wanted to say that. I never get the cool lines. It’s always things like tax breaks or some other bullshit.” He led me out of the bar, and the next thing I knew there was sun biting my eyes, and my head felt like a lawnmower was rattling around inside it. I got up and took off my suit from last night, and rummaging through Sonny’s closet for anything remotely wearable. I landed on a worn-out Fordham sweatshirt that was long enough.

I walked into the kitchen were Sonny was cooking. He turned around and smiled.

“How are you feeling?”

“Peachy.” I said, and dragged myself to the kitchen island.

“Lunch will be out in a minute.”

“Lunch?”

“It’s 1 o’clock.”

“Shit. I have…” He gave his pot a stir, and I started setting the table.

“It’s Saturday.”

“Oh, thank Christ. Whatever that is it smells amazing. I wanted to say thank you for last night.” I pulled out my silverware and two glasses.

“No problem. Come and taste this.” He held out wooden spoon with some sort of red sauce.” I moved towards him and tasted the sauce. I groaned with pleasure.

“That is amazing. Why the hell are you working for the NYPD? Where is Carrisi’s Palace of Sauces.”

“I thought public service was more important.”

“It’s a toss-up.” Lunch was amazing, and Sonny and I sat in comfortable silence.

“That was fantastic.” I stood up and started clearing the table. 

“Thank you.” I stood up to help but I forced him back in his seat. With my hands, still on his shoulders I said.

“I would offer to cook for you sometime, but I am a bad cook.” Sonny chuckled, and without giving it much thought I leant down and kissed him. He gave a grunt of surprise, but then wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. I started running my hands through his soft hair. He pulled away from me, and said.

“This is a surprise.”

“A good one I hope.”

“Very.” He said kissing my forehead.

“If you want we can continue this surprise in the bedroom.” Both of us were taken aback by my forwardness.

“You sure?” I looked down at him, and smiled.

“Definitely” I hopped up, and pulled him towards the bedroom. With my hand on the bedroom handle I asked.

“Ready for some fun?” He pushed me against the door and kissed me again. It made my toes curl.

“With you always.” I opened the door and once inside I sat down on the bed and pulled off his sweater.

“Not wearing a bra, I see.” So maybe I had planned this a little. In my defense Sonny was nice and hot, a deadly combination.   
“Are you complaining?” I asked as I slipped under the covers. A smirk played around his lips.

“Furthest from it.” He pulled of shirt, and it was my turn to smirk, chasing criminals certainly had its benefits. He got on the bed and kissed me again, pushing me down, his hands roamed over every piece of exposed skin, coming to rest on my underwear. He traced small circles in the lace. Each new rotation eliciting another moan.

“Don’t be a fucking tease.” He looked up at me smiling.

“But I like the sounds that you make.”

“Then you’re going to love this.” I rolled us over and ran my hand down his chest, and under the band of his sweatpants. I started massaging his clothed cock. He groaned.

“Ok you’ve made your point.”

“I don’t think I have councilor. Teasing me puts you in dangerous territory.” I leant down and started kissing his neck, occasionally stopping to nip at his skin, still palming him. He led out a string out of what I assumed were Italian curse words.

“Anything else Pinocchio?” He grinned at me, and without warning pulled down the back of my underwear and spanked ass. I squeaked, and felt myself getting wetter. I sat up and took off my underwear completely, and Sonny pulled off the rest of his clothes. When we were both naked we sat there for a second and smiled at each other. This was going to be fun. In a flash, he was on top of me, and inside me. He gave me a minute to adjust and then he started to move. He felt amazing, filling me up over and over again.

“Don’t fucking stop.” His only response was a groan, and an increase in pace. I moved my legs so that the balls of my feet were pressing into his ass, and he slammed back into me. I felt my orgasm mounting. I looked up at Sonny and saw that he was just as close as I was. He cupped my face with one hand and with the other hand he reached down and started stroking my clit. That pushed me over the edge, and my walls clenched around him and the orgasm wash over me in waves of pure ecstasy. His trusts became irregular as he orgasmed. Five minutes later, basking in our shared afterglow, I got up and started searching for my suit from last night. Sonny asked.

“Whatcha doin’ doll?” I straightened up, holding my underwear.

“Putting on clothing. I can’t very well walk home naked.” He let out a noise of surprise.

“I thought you were staying.” It was my turn to look surprised.

“You didn’t offer”

“After what we just did, I didn’t think I needed to offer.” He held out his arms, and I smiled.

“Only if you cook me breakfast tomorrow morning.” I dropped the underwear and crawled back into bed with him.

“Deal,” he said kissing my forehead and pulling me close to his chest. I fell asleep dreaming of Sonny, and a lifetime of his sauce.


	14. Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on you’re sleeping with her aren’t you?” This feeling has been building for weeks and today was the breaking point I couldn’t it was all too much.

“Come on you’re sleeping with her aren’t you?” This feeling has been building for weeks and today was the breaking point I couldn’t it was all too much.

“What?” Sonny looked stunned, at least he was a good actor.

“You are, its fine. I don’t really care but I do expect you to take care of your daughter.” I had no idea how I kept my voice steady through that.

“I am not…”

“I see the way you look at her, and I get it. High pressure environment and all but do not neglect your daughter because you are getting your rocks with someone else. Am I happy it’s my best friend? No but I get it. Maybe it’s my fault I did tell her everything about us, she saw something and… I took a rattling breath, this ice cold demeanor was quickly cracking.

"I am not cheating on you, why…”

“Because you are more there than here.”

“Amanda is a single parent she needs all the help she can get.”

“So you help her and turn me into a single parent.”

“You aren’t.” He seemed so adamant, leave it to Sonny Carisi to look on the bright side, even in the face of overwhelming evidence to the contrary. “I might as well be. I have spent the last month doing everything and working.”

“But Bella

"Bella has her own kid and I shouldn’t have had have to ask your sister for support you are supposed to be my support. I get you want to help and on some level that’s sweet but don’t do it at the expense of your daughter.” As if she had heard us Katie started crying.

“Ill get it.” He tried but this was too far gone. 

“No you won’t, you know how she

is with strangers.” I knew that was a low blow, I saw his face crumble, good I thought maliciously at least he feels some of the pain.

“Y/N.” 

“Go back home.”

“I am.” I laughed it wasn’t what I was used to with Sonny our laughter was that of happiness and warmth this was cold and harsh.

“No go to where you want to be.” With that I left to tend to Katie, it almost hurt to look at her, she has so much of him in her. The hair was the same light brown the same infectious smile. When I got back he was gone, of course he was. I had steeled myself for the confrontation but now I broke down. My life was over, everything was different. I mean it had become different when he…. I couldn’t finish that thought. No place was sacred anymore, even at work I couldn’t escape him. The best thing would be a clean brake. Which meant divorce lawyer. Had I and Katie not been enough? I guess not. We had been so strong before all of this, we were making it, he and I had been a team, isn’t that what marriage about? We had been so in-sync…. I was jolted out my thoughts by a key turning in the lock, I wasn’t ready for round two but here it came anyway.

“What do you want? I am already calling the divorce lawyer in the morning so it will be a clean break.” “I am sorry.”

“Why?”

“Because I went to take care of someone else and I forgot the two of you.”

“Yeah I’m sorry too I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“Most of what you said was true. I was neglecting you and Katie and they will never happen again. But I am not sleeping with Amanda.” “Promise?”

“You are all I need and want. How about you Katie and I take a vacation just the three of us?”

“What about work ?” I smiled at the thought of a vacation maybe this team wasn’t doomed.

“Already called Liv.” He wrapped his arms around me. I just stood there for a long moment, but then I wrapped my around his neck and buried my face in the crook of his neck. Maybe this team could live to fight another day.


	15. You’re not allowed to do that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I see your hands in that cake one more time Sonny I will…” I saw his hand pull away from the ice-cream cake.

“If I see your hands in that cake one more time Sonny I will…” I saw his hand pull away from the ice-cream cake.

“You will what?” He cocked his eyebrow; I threw him a rueful smile.

“I’ll go on that vacation in the Poconos alone.” All the bravado drained out of his face. 

“You wouldn’t.”

“I have the overtime, and guess what? The thing we were planning to do the all weekend; I can do perfectly well by myself.”

“You…” He looked very shocked now; I continued to smile at him.

“I would and it would be glorious. That cake is for Noah’s birthday party, and the chuchu will be intact when we get there. I spent way too much time on that dumb cake for you peck it at.” Liv had asked me to make the cake, since she was hopeless at baking, but what she didn’t know that so was I. But after a couple of days of trying I had finally gotten it perfect. There it stood a cake shaped like a train, filled with ice cream. As I stopped the timer on the oven, I felt his arms sneak around my waist; he kissed my earlobe and whispered “Please.”

“You’re not allowed to do that!“ I turned around indignant. He looked truly aghast, as if he had been caught red-handed in the cookie jar.

“What?” 

“Try and seduce me for cake.”

“I am not…” He tried to cover up his obvious plans. 

“Stop bullshitting me Dominick.” The use of his full name stopped him in his tracks, he hung his head in mock defeat and said in a childish voice. 

“Ok maybe a little.”

“Alright if you want I’ll make you a separate cake, and I’ll make it only wearing this apron. Then we can party like adults. I saw him smile, and I couldn’t help but return it, he was very good at getting exactly what he wanted, I didn’t mind though.

“But first lets go make a little boy happy with a wonderful train cake.”


End file.
